magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Monarchs of the Lands
Once the RPC's were dissolved there was little authority in the lands to be able to specifically point at a certain person or figurehead and say they were in charge. This lead to issues between alliances of the same land arguing over "rights" and power. Thus Monarchs were created to have soul rulership over each of the four Main Lands. Current Monarchy Status Ann. 2096 - 18:46:01 - Stage 11 Currently all kings are resigned or unable to rule (jester). I will not open any new elections season for now. More details about why and what will happen next will be given in a few days. (currently there is no set plan but elections is clearly not the solution). The future is unclear as to what will happen with the Monarchs. Yrthilian's Takeover as a King Main Lands voting To facilitate the elections, a new voting system was created. It didn't just look at the number of votes, but the argument that each voter supplied with their vote, which got a score from 1 to 10, as well as certain characteristics of each individual voter, which were popularity and citizenship, each getting a score from 0 to 2. Golemus Golemicarum elections were first to happen, but were different in format from the other three, because there were only two options: Keep Yrthilian as king or don't. GG elections concluded on October 7, 2009, the final score being: In Favour - 46 votes - 327 score Against - 49 votes - 309 score A file with the votes and arguments can be found here Necrovion elections were second, the candidates being Peace, Jester, Liberty and Ledah. Necrovion elections concluded on October 14, 2009, the final score being: Peace - 55 votes - 345 score Jester - 16 votes - 106 score Liberty - 13 votes - 92 score Ledah - 2 votes - 10 score A file with the votes and arguments can be found here Loreroot elections were third, the candidates being Firsanthalas, Princ Rhaegar, Sagewoman , Gremlin and Kamisha. Loreroot elections concluded on October 22, 2009, the final score being: Firsanthalas - 45 votes - 366 score Princ Rhaegar - 21 votes - 166 score Sagewoman - 17 votes - 109 score Gremlin - 4 votes - 22 score Kamisha - 0 votes - 0 score The votes and arguments were never made public for this election Marind Bell elections were fourth, the candidates being Lifeline, Dst, Shadowseeker and Pipstickz. Marind Bell elections concluded on November 5, 2009, the final score being: Lifeline - 52 votes - 301 score Dst - 18 votes - 120 score Shadowseeker - 13 votes - 84 score Pipstickz - 7 votes - 49 score The votes and arguments were never made public for this election Past Monarchs Golemus - Yrthilian January, 2009 - 15 November 2011 Necrovion - Peace October, 2009 - 02 February, 2010 Loreroot - Firsanthalas October, 2009 - 18 November 2011 Marind Bell - Lifeline November, 2009 - 06 January, 2011 Marind Bell - Handy Pockets April, 2011 - 11 November, 2011